Dance With Me
by trishaj48
Summary: I'm going off the grid with this one,it's an idea I have had for a while now. Gil & Sara are both teachers at WLVU. This chapter is rated G. If further chapters are written the rating will defiantly be M,so that is where I'm putting it.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Gilbert Grissom hated the very thought of having to attend these formal dinners, but it was required and - well he had no choice in it - so there he sat, just like every other one he was "invited" to attend.

His tie was to tight, his new shoes were making his feet and he felt like a fool in his rented "monkey suit".

He could think of a million places where he would rather be then the yearly "let's see who we can impress and who we can bull shit who" dinner at WLVU.

There would be music and dancing, eating and drinking. Speeches of all kinds and lengths. Awards would be handed out, retiring staff members would be recognized and new staff members introduced. People would talk about what they would or would not like to happen in the upcoming year, department heads would complain about a lack of funds for their respective departments - blah … blah … blah.

Grissom sat way off in the corner by himself hoping no one would notice him. He looked around the room, he knew most of the people there but still felt uncomfortable around them. Grissom was not a people person, he valued his privacy, he often fantasized about a place where there was no one except his bugs and him - now that would be heaven.

Dr. Grissom taught entomology, he was the number one entomologist in the state of Nevada. At one time he was asked "Why bugs"? He grinned, "Bugs don't judge you and they don't lie."

A young lady handed him a fresh drink, "Is everything alright, Professor Grissom?"

"Yes, Mary Ann," Gil replied.

Like so many of the others who worked the dinner that evening, Mary Ann was a student at WLVU just trying to make an extra buck or too.

"Let's get things started," Dean Miller said, "The sooner we get the 'business' end of the evening over with the sooner we can relax and get to the food and dancing."

Three professors were retiring, their achievements were acknowledged and each gave a short speech. Their replacements were introduced, it was then that something caught Grissom's eye, well not something - someone. Sitting on the stage was the most beautiful brown eyed brunette he had ever seen.

He sat his drink down and picked up the program that was handed to him as he walked in the door. The program listed everyone who was to be given an award, everyone who was retiring and all the new staff along with a short biography.

Grissom listened as Miller introduced the newest member of the mathematics department - Professor Sara Sidle.

Quickly Grissom turned to the page with her name on it, he read:_Miss Sidle was born in Tamales Bay, graduating high school as valedictorian. She attended Harvard and graduate school at the University of California, Berkeley. _

"Impressive," Grissom thought to himself as he read her bio. But that didn't impress him as much as she did. Sara was beautiful, not in a way that most men would think, her beauty was inward. Her smile, her eyes, her mannerism. Everything about her fascinated him and Gil knew he had to get to know her.

Grissom shook his head. "Let's be real," Grissom said to himself, "Why in heavens name would a woman as beautiful as her want anything to do with an old man like him."

Sara was only 28 and Gil was 15 years her senior.

"Now that's one hot lady," Michael, a man sitting near Grissom said to, Brandon, his companion, "Wanta make a bet on how long it will take me to bang her?"

Brandon laughed, he said that his wife, Carol, went to collage with Sara.

"You'll never bang that one," he said, "Colder then Greenland."

Michael laughed, "Then that makes it more of a challenge."

"Now THAT is something I want to bang," Brandon said, looking at Mary Ann.

"Go for it Stud," Michael said, "Just make sure your wife doesn't find out."

Brandon stood and walked toward Mary Ann, "She hasn't yet." Michael laughed.

"That's cause I've been banging Carol," he said to Grissom as if Gil gave a damn who was "banging" who.

Grissom was, thankfully, alone again.

With all the formalities over the food was served and the dancing started, Gil had considered sneaking out.

"Dance with me," the voice of an angel said.

Gil looked up, it was Sara. Gil smiled, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Heaven was in his arms as they glided around the floor.

Gil's hand was on the small of her back, her skin was so smooth.

Unconsciously Gil began to run his thumb on the exposed skin, Sara moaned softly.

It was then that Gil realized what he was doing, "I'm sorry."

Sara smiled, "I'm not."

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," Gil said.

"Dr. Gilbert Grissom needs no introduction," Sara said.

This made Gil grin, and feel old at the same time.

"Hey," Brandon called to Michael, "Gramps is dancing with your piece of tail."

"Gramps can have the iceberg," Michael laughed, pointing toward Mary Ann, "I have a date with a live one."

The rest of the evening was heaven on earth to Gil, Sara never left his side.

As the evening came to a close Gil asked Sara if he could escort her home, "A beautiful lady like yourself should not be alone at night."

Sara agreed. "I am staying at Olds Hall," she said.

Gil laughed, "So am I."

Olds Hall was an apartment complex for single professors.

Gil and Sara stepped outside, Sara shivered. "It's cooler then I planed on," she said.

Gil removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said.

On their way to the complex they talked about things in general.

"I'm in 304," Sara told Gil.

Once more Gil smiled, "We are neighbors, 306."

Gil unlocked her door for her. "Goodnight, Miss Sidle. It has been an enjoyable evening."

"Thank you, Dr. Grissom. And it's Sara." she said.

"Gil," he said.

Sara smiled and tenderly kissed him goodnight.

_Have not decided if I should add more to this or not, I will leave it up to you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gil undressed, relieved to finally be out of that cursed tuxedo. Stretching out on his bed Gil reached for his book. Gil tried to read but his thoughts kept going to his next door neighbor - how beautiful she is, the feel of her skin and the taste of her lips. It was someplace between the "feel of her skin and the taste of her lips" that Gil noticed he had a "very hard" problem.

His manhood was throbbing as it pushed against his boxers. Gil tried to think of something else, anything else, to make it go away - but nothing worked. Gil finally decided that there was only one thing he could do that would take care of it.

Gil reached for a towel, closed his eyes and pictured Sara's face as he stroked his manhood. He thought about Sara, about how it would feel if it was HER hand or mouth down on him. His body trembled as he groaned and called Sara's name, his climax squirting onto the towel. Gil lay panting, this had not happened to him in a very long time.

In room 304 Sara was having the same problem. The smell of Gil's aftershave, the feel of his hand on her back and the sweet taste of his kiss had aroused her to the point were she too had to relieve herself. Sara too lay trembling and called Gil's name as her juices filled the towel she lay on. Sara waited until her nerves settled then she went to the bathroom, washed the vibrator and took a shower.

Sara chuckled to herself as she put it away. The vibrator was a gage gift given to her a few years ago - Sara had used it once or twice, but not for a long time.

The next morning Gil was up and dressed early, he kept peeking out his door to see if Sara was getting ready to leave, he wanted to make sure that he "accidentally" left the same time she did so they could walk together. After about the third peek he heard Sara's door open, casually he opened his.

"Good morning, Sara," he said.

"Good morning," Sara said, smiling.

"Would you like some help with those?" Gil asked, motioning to her books.

"Thank you," Sara said handing them to Gil, "I have to stop at the mail slot if you don't mind."

Gil smiled, "We have time. How about we have a cup of coffee."

"Sounds great," Sara said, dropping a letter into the mail slot.

Gil and Sara found a booth at the local coffee shop, a waitress brought their coffee and a muffin. They talked and laughed.

"I feel I need to tell you something," Gil said.

Sara looked at him.

"It's about Michael Wright," Gil said.

Gil went on to tell her of the conversation between Michael and Brandon Green.

Sara laughed. "Thank you for the warning," Sara said.

Gil intentionally left out the part about Carol saying Sara was fridged - not knowing the extent of hers and Sara's friendship.

As if on cue Wright and Green walked in and took a seat at the counter. Gil and Sara could hear their conversation.

"So how was your night?" Michael asked, "Was her pussy as sweet as she looked."

Brandon cursed, "The little tease wouldn't put out. I took her for drinks, we played touchy feely for a while but when it came right down to fucking she slammed on the breaks. Had to jack myself off."

Michael laughed, "Hell. My date was up for seconds and thirds, talk about getting your brains fucked out."

They both laughed.

Gil leaned toward Sara, "I wonder if Wright would be laughing if he knew that Green was talking about his wife."

Sara looked at Gil, "What?"

"Oh, I forgot that part," Gil said, telling her the rest of the conversation.

Sara laughed, "Carol always liked married men."

Gil looked at Sara and winked, Sara nodded.

Purposely making a lot of noise Gil and Sara stood, Gil slipped his arm around Sara as they walked past Wright and Green.

"Well I'll be damned," Wright said, " Looks like Gramps hit a home run."

"Didn't think Gramps can even get it up," Green said, as they both stared, "Hell I didn't even think he had a cock."

A block from the coffee house Gil moved his arm, "That may have given them something to talk about."

Sara laughed, "If what I hear about them two is true I wouldn't doubt if the whole campus will be talking about us."

Gil smiled, "Talk never killed anyone."

"Well, I don't mind if you don't," Sara said.

"Not at all," Gil said, slipping his hand into hers.

Luckily for them the math building and the science building were next to each other. Gil insisted on carrying Sara's books all the way to her office.

Standing in the doorway Gil smiled, "Have a good day."

Sara thanked him. "Gil," Sara called, as he started to walk away, "How about we meet for lunch?"

"Fantastic idea," Gil said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "Call me when your free."

Later that day Sara and Gil met at the dinning hall, they picked up their food and walked to a table. Half way through lunch Wright walked by, "Hey Gramps."

Sara looked at Gil, "Gramps?"

Gil laughed. "A couple of years ago I went out with a co-worker, she wanted to…. Aw… How do I say this," Gil said, blushing.

"I get the idea," Sara said smiling.

"Well I turned her down, I told Sally that I was old fashion when it came to sex," Gil said, "I told her that I didn't believe in casual sex and that I had to be in love before it happened."

Sara chuckled, "So just because you wouldn't have sex on the first date Wright calls you Gramps?"

Gil nodded, "Sally went from the dinner where we were to Wright's bed. I can only guess that is how he found out."

"I think it is noble of you," Sara said.

Gil blushed. "Sex without love is pointless," Gil said, "I mean, any animal can have sex. But I feel that a man should make love, not just have sex."

Sara smiled.

"Well," Gil said, quickly trying to change the subject, "I do believe it is time to go."

Sara nodded.

"Sara," Gil said taking her hand, "I want to see you, I want to get to know you."

"I would like that," Sara said.

Gil stroked her cheek, "Even knowing what I just said?"

Sara smiled, "As strange as it may seem I also believe that sex and love should go hand in hand."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grissom was in lust, there was no doubt about it. The bulge in his trousers each time he thought about Sara was more then proof.

But he didn't want to be with her simply to satisfy that urge, he could "handle" that himself. He wanted to be with her because they were in love, and love is much more then sex.

Love is facing each day as it came, cuddling close during a rainstorm, holding each other when the other cried or laughing with them when they were happy. Love entails so much more then sex.

Over the course of the next few weeks Gil and Sara spent almost every spare minute they had together. Gil no longer peeked out his door to see if Sara was getting ready to leave, so that he "accidentally" leave the same time she did so they could walk together, they would knock on each others door and walk together.

After the second week Green and Wright ran into Grissom at the library.

"Hey, Gramps," Wright called.

Gil really wanted to ignore them but they were not the type one could ignore easily.

They walked to where he was sitting.

"Is her pussy as sweet as she is" Green asked.

"Does she come a lot when your eating it?" Wright asked.

Gil didn't answer.

Then Green laughed, "Oh that's right. Gramps won't stick it in her. Probably don't even know how."

They both laughed.

Gil so wanted to punch them both but insisted he said to Green, "I bet that Wright knows how sweet your wife's is. I hear he has been spending much more time between her legs then you are."

The two men looked at each other, words were starting to fly as Grissom stood and left.

At lunch that afternoon Gil told Sara what he had said.

"You are so … evil," Sara said smiling.

Gil caressed her face, "I just couldn't stand them talking about you like that."

On their way back to Olds Hall that evening after class a young man walked up to them.

"Evening Dr. Grissom," he said.

"Evening Warrick," Gil said. Then to Sara he said, "Sara Sidle - Warrick Brown, chief of security."

"Sara," she said, taking his extended hand.

"Hey, Glad I found you," another male voice called.

A couple walked up to them.

"Sara," Gil said, "I want you to meet Nick Stokes and Sophia Curtis, two of my prize students. Nick, Sophia - Professor Sidle."

"Sara," she said, shaking hands.

"Nick and Sophia are connected with the Vegas PD," Grissom went on, "Sophia is a detective and Nick is a member of the forensic team and he and Sophia take some of my classes."

"Just wanted to make sure you were still coming to the wedding," Sophia said.

Gil glanced at Sara.

Nick smiled, "Miss Sidle is welcome too."

"I would love to, can we go please?" Sara said to Gil.

"We'll be there," Gil said, taking Sara's hand.

"Great. Next Saturday - 10:30 at the ECLIPSE," Nick said.

Gil nodded. Warrick, Nick and Sophia waked away together.

"The ECLIPSE?" Sara said, "Fancy. I hear costly too."

Gil chuckled. "Warrick's wife, Catherine, is the manager. Her father owns it."

"Aw," Sara said. "What should I wear?" Sara asked Gil.

"How about that stunning blue dress you wore the day I meant you," Gil said.

"You like it?" Sara said.

Gil smiled, "I like the way you look in it."

Sara kissed his cheek, "And I liked the way your hand felt on my back."

Gil smiled as he remembered the softness of her skin.

Gil and Sara soon became the talk of the campus, not because of what Wright and Green had said, but because almost every female on campus wished that their boyfriend/husband was as romantic and Gil was.

"He is the perfect gentleman," Sara overheard one of the students remark.

"I know," another one said, "I wish Charlie was more romantic. All he wants to do is hop in the bed and do it. Well I'll tell you - that ends today."

The first girl laughed, "Your giving up sex?"

"Oh no," the second student said, "I just want more then him poking me, I want Charlie to show me he loves me."

Sara smiled.

The next biggest talk around campus was the fact that Wright and Green were no longer friends and that the Green's had separated. Gil felt a little guilty, but - well he would have never said anything if they weren't talking about Sara that way.

The day of Nick and Sophia's wedding was perfect, it had rained all the day before but the sun shined bright that morning. Grissom was sure he had never seen a more lovely bride or nervous groom before.

Everything was perfect, the ceremony and the reception, but all Gil could think about was Sara, and how beautiful she looked and how perfectly she fit in his arms. He knew that when he held Sara that nothing or no one else in the world mattered.

It has been three months since Gil first looked into Sara's chocolate brown eyes and was carried away by her smile and Gil was in love - he knew he was because, even though he still fantasized about making love to her, it was no longer all he thought about, he now thought about a life with her.

Gil had taken Sara to dinner that evening and after they decided to take a walk. Gil was going to tell Sara of his feelings.

Gil stopped and turned Sara so she was facing him, he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Sara," he whispered, "I love you."

Sara looked at him, tears in her eyes, "You know how I feel about…"

Sara had made Gil promise not to use "the L word unless he meant it. She had told him that to many times people say I love you and don't really mean it.

Gil kissed her with just enough passion to let her know he meant what he said. "Sara," Gil said, "I love you."

_*** _Just_ a bit of a warning, M rating kicks in in the next chapter. *** _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 _M Rating starts here._

"Gil," Sara whispered, "I love you."

Gil pulled her into his arms, Sara buried her face in his chest as he held her.

They both knew it was time - time to seal the bond that they had been developing. Sara stood before him, looking still into those, soft blue eyes. Gil gazed steadily at Sara.

"Sara, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked softly.

Sara nodded, "I want it more than anything, and have wanted this for a long time."

Gil took her hand as they walked to his apartment.

Once in his room Gil's hands gently cupped Sara's face, lifting it to his lips for another kiss. This one was more intense, his tongue gently parted her lips and slid it into Sara's mouth. Gil's hands move from her face and begin to loosen Sara's blouse, letting it fall to the floor.

Quickly Gil removes his shirt then pulled Sara onto the bed. Sara stared into his face, she knew that the love he felt for her was as real as the love he had for him. Ever so slowly Gil moved his mouth to Sara's breast and gently kissed the nipple causing her to gasp with desire.

Gil slid his hands down to the soft mound of curls, running his fingers gently through Sara's pubic hair, as he never allowed his lips to stop the attentions to Sara's breasts. Gil begins stroking between Sara's legs, ever so tenderly moving up and down her inner thigh. Soft moans come out of her mouth, never before had a man been so tender with her. Sara felt for his manhood, finding it, her hand eagerly started to stroke it.

Gil moaned in pleasure and rolled so they were laying on their sides. He kissed her, their tongues danced with each other, as their hands caressed each others most intimate parts. Parts they both had dreamed of caressing. Sara knew she would explode from the sensation of his touch, Gil sensed her need as he eased Sara to her back.

Gil's hands slid under Sara, he looked into her eyes, he had to know if this was what she really wanted because he knew for him there was no turning back once this bond of love was made complete.

"Sara," he whispered.

"Yes, Gil, please," Sara assured him.

That was all it took. Gil slowly thrust into Sara. They quickly settled into a smooth rhythm, his downward thrust being met with her upward tilt. Their breathing quickened, and their moans filled the air as feelings that they had too long suppressed filled their bodies. Sara climax rocked her entire being.

Sara gasped out his name over and over again as the waves crashed through her body. Sara could feel Gil's body stiffen as she felt his juices gush into her. Gil whispered Sara's name as his climax claimed him.

All of his strength drained, Gil slumped down on Sara but for a few seconds, then moving off her Gil pulled her close.

"I love you, Sara. I have loved you for a long time." He kissed her softly.

They were both exhausted, so he pulled Sara closer as they drifted off to a contented sleep, knowing they would awaken in the arms of the one they loved.

Gil woke first, he had been awake for a while. He loved watching her as she slept so peacefully. As Sara woke Gil pulled her closer and kissed her ever so tenderly.

"Good morning." he murmured softly.

Sara returned his kiss, "Good morning.

Sara looked into his eyes, they told her all she needed to know - he wanted her again, and she needed him.

Sara's hands drifted down Gil's chest teasing every inch along the way until she reached his manhood, Gil felt himself beginning to harden. Sara's hand began stroking it slowly and rhythmically. Gil pulled her lips into a passionate kiss as his hands moved slowly over her body, memorizing every curve.

His kiss found it's way across her jaw, down her neck, finally coming to rest on her firm breasts. Gil began suckling first one, then the other, enjoying the feeling and taste of the nipples as they became more and more erect. Gil shifted positions, and continued kissing his way down Sara's body, pausing to kiss and nipped at her navel. Gil giggled the startled gasp this caused her to emit. Gil moved down to Sara's womanhood, stopping for a minute to inhale the intoxicating aroma and to admire the beauty of it.

Then slowly Gil began to lick the lips of her womanhood. Sara's breathing grew faster, and she began gasping out his name. Gil continued to lick her outer lips then, using his fingers, he eased them apart, exposing Sara's nub. Softly Gil brushed his tongue across Sara's nub, she moaned loudly. Gil continued sucking at her nub as slowly he inserted two fingers in her, pumping them until he knew she was on the very verge of climax.

Gil stopped, he wanted to be inside her when she gave herself to him, he wanted to feel her walls contract and hug his manhood tightly. Gil moved back up her body, kissing here and there, and reclaimed her lips once more. Sara squirmed underneath him, making sure she was just where she needed to be as Gil positioned himself over her and thrust into her.

She sighed in ecstasy, "Harder and faster, Gil."

He complied, thrusting hard and fast with Sara meeting him with equal speed and forcefulness. Their climaxes claimed each other only seconds apart. Gil collapsed down on her, and Sara held him tightly.

"Oh Sara, I love you so much. I don't think I could survive without you and your love."

"I know I couldn't." she answered breathlessly.

They kissed again, savoring the sweet taste of each others lips.

As much as they wished we could lay there forever, they both knew that the demands of the day would soon be upon them. Gil and Sara decided that they both needed a soak in the tub they were both a little sore. Muscles that they weren't accustomed to using had gotten quite a workout the night before, as well as this morning.

Steam rose out of the water, as it surrounded their bodies, Sara sat between Gil's legs, her back pressed against his chest. Gil reached for the soap, and gently began soaping her body. As his hands stroked her firm breasts, Sara leaned closer against him and sighed contentedly. Never before had she felt so loved - so satisfied. Gil continued massage Sara's breasts as he kissed her neck.

"MMM," she moaned, "You keep that up and neither of us will make it to class today."

Sara could feel his manhood as it rubbed against her bottom.

Gil whispered in her ear, Sara smiled.

"Yes," was Sara's answer to his suggestion that they stop now and take it up again later that evening. Gil smiled and got out of the tub.

Sara gently touched his manhood, "Later."

Gil wrapped a towel around himself and waked to his bedroom to dry and dress, as Sara dried and slipped into his robe in the bathroom. He knew they were in love, if it was still just lust they would not have been able to walk away.

Sara walked into the bedroom and picked up her clothing from the floor.

"You are so beautiful," Gil said, kissing her.

Sara smiled and returned the kiss, "Can you please make sure the hall is clear?"

Gil chuckled, opened his door and stepped into the hall. Gil took the key from her hand and unlocked then opened her door.

Stepping back inside he whispered, "All clear."

"Will meet you at the coffee house," Sara said, as she dashed into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gil ordered their coffee and muffins and carried then to a table by the window. Gil watched for Sara, there was so much he wanted to tell her. Shortly after he sat, he seen Sara walking toward the coffee shop. He was certain she had never looked more beautiful.

Sara nodded to the girl behind the counter as she headed to where Gil sat. Sara sat next to him and took his hand, then she giggled.

"Do you think anyone knows?" Sara asked.

Gil smiled, "I'm not sure. But you know, it's strange. Two people share what we did and there is no outward sign."

Sara smiled, "Unless you forget to wash."

Breakfast over they started for their class. Gil took her hand as they walked toward the math building they talked about their future.

Several of the students would giggle as Gil and Sara walked. By now the whole campus was aware of the fact that they were an item. As always, Gil walked Sara to her office before he left for his.

"Till lunch?" he asked. "I can't today," Sara said, "I have a meeting to attend. Can we make it dinner?"

"Dinner it is," Gil said, "I'll pick you up after classes are over. We can stop for a bit to eat then I'll walk you home."

"Great," Sara said, gently kissing his cheek.

The day seemed to drag on, Gil could not get Sara off his mind. He hated the thought of being away from her, then he smiled as the memories of last night and this morning crept into his mind.

After class Gil waked to Sara's office, she was not there.

"Miss Sidle said she would meet you at WEST END," a young lady said, "Dean Miller needed to see her right after her last class."

Gil thanked her and walked to WEST END, a small Mom and Pops type restaurant on campus. Gil said to the server that he wanted a table on the patio, he also told her that he would order as soon as Miss Sidle arrived. Ten minutes Sara walked over to where he sat.

"Everything ok?" Gil asked.

"Yes," Sara said, "Dean Miller had some paperwork he needed to go over with me."

Dinner over with, Gil and Sara walked to the apartment.

"Hey doc," Gil heard, it was Warrick.

"Good evening," Sara said, "how's things."

"Quiet, thankfully," Warrick said.

They had decided that they would spend the night in Sara's apartment. In the hall way Gil told Sara he was going to grab a change of clothing and be right over. Gil knocked on her door, Sara let him in and immediately flew to his arms.

"Oh, how I missed you," Sara said, kissing him.

They continued kissing as they stumbled toward Sara's bedroom. The kiss broke only long enough so they could undress. Sara sighed as he nuzzled Gil neck. Gil sat down on the bed, and motioned for Sara to join him. He placed a finger under her chin, and pulled her into a kiss.

He darted his tongue inside her mouth, massaging hers with his. As the kiss deepened, he eased her down and straddled her hips. She wrapped her arms around him, and began to run a hand through his hair. Sara ran her hands over his chest and back, impressed by how muscular he actually was. Sara wondered why he kept his body hidden with the baggy clothing her wore.

Gil kissed her again, rolling so she could get on top of him. She kissed down his chest, until she reached his hardened member. She ran her tongue over each vein line, feeling them pulsing beneath the skin. She slowly licked around his member head, and down the sides before greedily sucking on it again. With her tongue, she began a circle motion around his head.

She found that sensitive area where the underside of the head meets the shaft. Using her tongue she stimulated that area with any variety of motions; circular, back and forth, side to side. Gil was groaning deeply. Sara shifted her position so that Gil could reach her womanhood, jerking with pleasure as he started to massage her clit. His eyes went back to her, he loved the fact that he could see what she was doing to him. Sara released his penis, she gently took each testicle in her mouth and sucked at it, then she gently held his scrotum in her hand as she went back to his manhood.

Between her sucking and licking and kisses Gil was begging for his release, "Sara .. I .. I can't hold it," Gil said between gasps for breath.

Sara stopped and looked at him, "I want to taste you."

Gil released himself as she swallowed it all. Sara was already in the perfect position, Gil simply turned her to her back, moved between her legs and finished what his fingers had started. Already being excited because of the attention he had been paying to her clit it took Sara no time to release her juices.

Gil kissed his way to her lips, then lay beside her. Sara smiled, she was not about to give up - she needed him. Sara let her hand slip down to his limp manhood, a few strokes and touches in the right spot and it was no longer limp.

Sara whispered, "Sit facing me."

Sara did the same then raised one of her legs over his opposite thigh, that gave him all the room he needed to be able to enter her. They rocked together, with his manhood massaging her spot it took no time for Sara to reach and achieve her second climax. He loved the fact that he was able to look in her eyes, kiss her or hold her. Sara loved it too, she loved the way his eyes sparkle as he came deep inside her.

Their bodies quivered and trembled from their intense climax, they held each other until they stopped. Gil lay down and pulled Sara with him, she nestled close to him and drifted off to sleep.

Gil lay there holding Sara in his arms watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. Gil was getting sleepy, so he pulled Sara a little closer and drifted off to sleep also.

The alarm went off. She knew that waking up in Gil's arms was heaven, and that is where she wanted to be every morning. Gil was still asleep, Sara lie quietly and watched him.

He was such a tender, sensitive man. Sara knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Gil and she was sure he wanted the same thing, that was something they would have to talk about.

Sara felt him stirring in her arms, and then two deep blue eyes stared at her.

"Good morning, love." he whispered softly.

Sara moved to kiss him, and their lips met in a tender caress.

They both wanted nothing more them to just to stay here and make love, but they had classes that morning. Reluctantly, they got up and dressed. As they walked out of her apartment, Gil slid his arm around Sara's waist as she snuggled against him happily.

They strolled down to the coffee shop.

Nick and Sophia were there, both with satisfied smiles on their faces as they saw us together.

"Good morning, Grissom, Sara," said Nick with his soft Texan accent.

"Good morning, Sara and Griss" said Sophia said with a glow of happiness.

"What is it with you two?" Sara asked.

Sophia smiled, "We're expecting."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm so happy for you both," Sara said, hugging Sophia.

"Yeah," Gil said shaking Nicks hand, "Congratulations."

The two couples talked as they drank their morning coffee.

After a bite Gil said, "Need to get off to class."

Nick smiled, "Me too. Catherine is going to meet Sophia by the main gate and they are going shopping."

"Then let me escort her to the gate," a voice from behind them said.

"Thanks Rick," Nick said to Warrick, "That'll save me some time."

Gil purposely played with his muffin until everyone was gone, he wanted to tell Sara something.

"Honey," he said when they were alone, "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Sara asked.

"I think we should get a place of our own," Gil said.

Sara looked at him, "A place of our own?"

"Sara," Gil said, all of a sudden thinking he maybe rushing things, "I love you so much, I hate it when we can't be together." He paused waiting for her to say something. "I mean - well we spend so much time together any way and …."

Sara stretched over the table and kissed him. "I love the idea," she said, "I was going to talk to you about it but I wasn't sure how you felt about giving up your privacy."

Gil caressed her face, "I would give up my life for you."

As they walked to the math building Sara told Gil she had a meeting after her last class.

"I know of a beautiful area just off campus," Sara said, "A lot of the professors live their. How about I meet you at the coffee shop at - lets say 4 - and we can go look at a couple of them."

"Are you talking about OAKS ESTATES?" Gil asked.

"Yes," was Sara's answer.

"I went over there once for Herman's birthday party," Gil said, "Those places are beautiful."

Sara smiled, "Millie is the manager and she said she can meet with us whenever it was convenient."

Gil looked at her and laughed, "You've had this planed for a while."

Sara kissed him, "Only since the first time I looked into those deep blue eyes of your."

OAKS ESTATES was a gated community with houses of all sizes and floor plans, some were furnished, some not. Several students and much of the staff had homes there. You could either rent or buy, Nick and Sophia had recently rented one there.

The rest of the morning flew by, Gil and Sara had lunch together.

"I spoke to Millie," Sara said, "She has several available. I told her that, well for right now anyway, all we needed was a one bedroom." Gil nodded. "She has some furnished and some not," Sara added.

"Whatever you want," Gil said, "We can either get one furnished or we can get some of our own."

"We'll decide when we get there," Sara said.

After class Gil waked to the secure parking garage - where most of the staff, that didn't want to keep their cars on the street parked, and picked up his car. He drove over to the coffee shop, ordered a cup of coffee and waited for Sara.

One of his students engaged him in a conversation which helped Gil pass time. The student thanked him and left, Gil looked at his watch, it was almost 5, Sara was late. Gil took out his cell and called her, it went to voice mail. Gil was starting to get concerned so he started to walk toward the math building.

Sara had left the meeting at a little before 4 and started toward the coffee shop, it was getting late so she decided to take a short cut - through a small park like area.

Sara's mind was on Gil and the fact that they would soon be living together when a noise behind her caught her attention. Sara heard a twig break from being stepped in, she knew someone was following her.

Sara hurried her pace, suddenly wishing she would have stayed on the more well lit walkway. The faster she walked the faster the person following her moved.

"Hey hot pants," a male voice behind her called.

Sara started to run but was cut off by a second man.

"We're you off too," the second man said.

Sara found herself staring into the face of Michael Wright, Brandon Green was soon standing beside her.

Before Sara could react they had her pinned against a tree. Wright ran his hands over her breasts and down toward her womanhood.

"I want some of that sweet hot pussy that Gramps has been banging," he said, grapping the crouch of her jeans and squeezing.

Sara wiggled.

"Don't fight it slut," Wright said, roughly running his hand down the front of her jeans and playing with Sara's curly pubic hair.

"I'm getting my turn with that hot cunt of yours when he's had his full," Green said, trying to kiss her.

Wright squeezed Sara's breasts, "Maybe I'll even fuck you up the ass when Brad is finished reaming out your pussy."

Green laughed, "Only if I can eat her while your fucking her ass."

The men threw her to the ground, Green held both Sara's hands with one of his, with the other he pulled his member out of his pants and rubbed it on Sara's face, "Here bitch, I gota lollypop for you to suck on."

Sara clenched her mouth shut tight, there was no way she was going to do what he wanted.

Sara squirmed and wiggled as much as she could, trying desperately to get away. Wright straddled her, sitting on her stomach, preventing Sara from moving.

He ripped open Sara's blouse then, with a pocket knife, cut her bra. Wright grabbed hold her breasts, "First I'm gonna suck these sweet nipples."

Wright bet his head down so he could pull Sara's nipples into his mouth. Before he could reach his goal Wright felt a foot in his side, in a flash he was laying on the ground, staring up at Grissom. Wright tried to stand up, only to be punched in the face. Fists were soon flying.

While all this was going on Warrick had jumped Green and pinned him down. Within a few minutes two other security officers separated Grissom and Wright.

Gil moved to Sara and pulled her into his arms. Sara buried her head in his chest and cried.

"I've call LVPD and an ambulance," one of the security officers said.

"Your going to be alright now," Gil said to Sara, as he removed his jacket so Sara could cover herself, "I've got you."

"You're bleeding," Sara said to Gil.

Gil ran is hand over his lip and forehead, "Only a little."

Wright and Green were arrested as the paramedics checked out Grissom.

"Just some minor scraps and cuts," one of the paramedics said, as he dressed the cut over Gil's eye and the one on his cheek. Then he applied some antibiotic cream to Gil's knuckles, "If you get dizzy or get a sever headache then you should see a doctor."

Gil thanked the medic. "Is Miss Sidle alright?" he asked the one who had checked Sara out.

"She's fine," the other medic said.

Sara laughed, "A lot better shape then Wright is in."

Grissom looked at Warrick.

"I think you busted his nose," Warrick said, "His face looks worse then yours."

Gil took Sara's hand, "Let's go."

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

Gil told her that when he noticed she was late he started off for the math building.

"I ran into Warrick and told him and he volunteered to help," Gil went on, "I was half way to the math building when Sally said she seen you cut through the park."

"I'm so sorry," Sara said.

"For what?" Gil asked.

"I started to called you," Sara said, "But my phone was dead. I started to go back to my office and call you but thought that it would take to long so I just started walking."

Gil kissed her, "Your alright. That's all that matters."

"I think we missed our date," Sara said.

"I'll call Millie," Gil said, "We can look at houses tomorrow."

In Sara's apartment she showered and changed into her pajamas, crawling into bed Gil pulled her next to him and held her close.

"I love you," Gil said.

Sara nestled closer to him, "I love you too."

Gil softly ran his fingers up and down Sara's arm as they talked, slowly a burning desire started building up in Sara's groin. Sara smiled, she knew Gil would give her what she needed if she asked, but she also knew he was hurting.

"Later," she said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara snuggled as close to Gil as she could without causing him pain, Gil chuckled. "I won't break," he said kissing her forehead.

"I know," Sara said, "Do you know you're my hero."

Gil blushed, "I told you, I would give my life for you."

"In a way I feel so … so guilty," Sara told him, "I should have just stuck to the path, then they would not have been able to do what they did."

"Hon, you had no way of knowing," Gil told her, "No one has seen either Wright or Green since they turned in their resignations. We all thought they left state."

Sara lay quiet for a while, resting her head on Gil's chest.

Gil knew she was hurting, perhaps not as much physically but defiantly mentally. They may have not been able to do what they had intended to do, but there was no doubt in Gil's mind that Sara was hurting, she had been through a lot and he just wished he knew what to do for her.

Gil felt Sara's tears as they fell on his chest, "Hon?" he questioned.

"Why?" Sara asked, "Why do some men think it is their right to treat a woman that way?"

Gil didn't have an answer for her, he wished he did. "I don't know, darling," he said, wrapping both his arms around her, "I just don't know."

Silence once more filled the room. "Maybe you should talk to someone," Gil said, "You know a councilor?"

Sara gently kissed his chest, "I'm fine. Anyway, I have you."

Gil dropped it for now, but someplace deep inside him he still thought she needed to talk to a professional.

The next day Gil and Sara were on their way to go check out the houses when Sara's phone rang.

"Miss Sidle, this is Captain Jim Brass, LVPD. I need you to stop by police headquarters at your convenience."

Sara told him that she would be there within the hour.

"I assume that has to do with yesterday," Sara told Gil after she told him of the call.

"We'll stop by and see Jim before going to look at the house," Gil said.

"Jim?" Sara said.

Gil chuckled, "I have known Jim Brass and his wife Annie for a while now."

In the car Gil told her all about Jim and New Jersey and how he reconnected with Annie.

"They were married about eighteen months ago," Gil said, as he parked the car in the visitors parking lot, "You want me to go with you?"

"Please," Sara asked, taking his hand, "I need your strength."

Gil took Sara to Jim's office.

"You look like hell," Jim said, shaking Grissom's hand.

"You should see the other guy," Gil said, laughing.

"Oh I have," Jim said, "And he looks worse then you."

Both men laughed.

"This must be Miss Sidle," Jim said, extending a hand.

"Sara," she said.

Jim pointed toward two chairs, he went on to tell them that both Wright and Green were being charged with attempted rape and assault.

"They had both pled guilty so there would be no need for a trial," Jim told her.

"Thank God," Sara said, "I'm not sure I could go through that again."

"Captain Brass," Sara said, "What about Gil?"

Jim looked at her, confusion on his face, "What about Grissom?" he asked, uncertain where Sara was going with her question.

"Well … It's just that …. Someone told me that charges may be brought against Gil too, you know, for what he did to ….."

Brass let out a hardy laugh, "No my dear. Griss was defending you, there will be no charges against him."

Sara released a deep sigh of relief, "Well that makes me feel better."

Gil looked at Sara, "When did you hear that?"

"Last night, after you fell asleep, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I sat on the sofa and read for a while. My phone rang, it was Carson - you know Green's brother-in-law. Well he said that you would be lucky if they didn't throw the book at you too."

Gil smiled at Sara. "Carson is as crazy as Green is."

"So where are you two off to?" Jim asked.

"OAKS ESTATES," Sara said, "We are going to look at a few houses over there."

"It is a nice neighborhood," Jim said, "Annie and I just bought a house over there on Sunset Drive."

"Really?" Gil said, "Nick and Sophia rented a place over there too. I think it was on Sunset too."

"Two doors down," a voice from the doorway said.

Gil turned, "Annie, good to see you again. Annie Brass - Sara Sidle."

Annie shook Sara's hand, "So you are the famous Miss Sidle."

Sara looked at her, "Famous?"

Jim laughed, "I have know Griss for well over ten years and I doubt if he had ever raised his voice let along punch anyone."

"So when Jim told me what had happened," Annie said, "I just knew you had to be one very special lady."

Sara blushed, Gil put his arm around her waist, "She is."

"I came over here to take my husband to lunch," Annie said, "You two care to join us?"

"Maybe some other time," Gil said, "We're house hunting."

Jim told her that there was a possibility that they may be neighbors.

"Look forward to it," Annie said.

In the months following the attack, Gil and Sara have settled into a beautiful one bedroom house about three houses from Jim and Annie.

Sara did have several bad dreams and flashbacks about that night so she did decide to see someone. Even though she was not completely over it, things were getting better.

Gil was sitting on the sofa reading, Sara sat next to him going over some papers for her class the next day.

"I think we should get married," Gil said.

Sara chuckled, "Why? Because people are talking?"

"They are?" Gil said.

Sara told him about a conversation that she had overheard at the coffee shop the other day.

"Our names were not mentioned in particular," Sara said, "But Mrs. Olson said it was a disgrace the way that unmarried staff was allowed to live together."

Gil laughed, "That sounds like her."

Then he took Sara's hand, "Mrs. Olson had nothing to do with my question. Sara, I love you. I think I have from the first time I seen you. I know that a lot of people think that a marriage license is just a piece of paper and that its not necessary but to me it is so much more. It's … well it's like when we make love, we come together as one and it makes us stronger."

Gil stopped of a few minutes uncertain if he should continue.

"I told you when we first moved in together that marriage was not necessary," Sara told him.

"I remember," Gil said, feeling a little foolish.

"But I've had time to rethink things, I would be honored to have you as a husband," Sara went on, "Anyway, a baby needs a legal set of parents."

Gil was speechless. After it sunk it he asked, "A baby?"

"I've been trying to find a way to tell you," Sara said, "I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Pregnant?" Gil said, still uncertain he had heard her.

"Right at three weeks," Sara said, "Are you upset?"

Gil pulled her into his arms, "Not at all, I'm delighted. It's just that, well we were being careful."

"I know," Sara said, "I couldn't figure it out either. Dr. Ball said it just sometimes happens." Then Sara smiled, "You know there is only one 100% fool proof birth control method."

Gil kissed her, "I know. But you are way to sexy for me to abstain."

Sara giggled, "Will I still be 'sexy' when I'm nine months along and waddling around like a penguin?"

"Of course," Gil said, kissing her. He laughed, "I guess it's a good thing we decided to rent this place and not buy it. We will be needing a bigger one."

"The one the other side of Nick and Sophia will be vacant in the next four months," Sara said.

"We'll talk to Millie," Gil said, nuzzling Sara's neck.

"MMM Gil," Sara moaned.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Gil deepened the kiss while Sara ran her hands over his now bare chest. Gil slid his hands down her side and slid them under she shirt. He moved his kiss to Sara's neck as his hands slowly moved up her back and unhooked her bra. Gil easily found her breasts, cupping them in his hands as he gently massaged her nipples between his finger and thumb.

Sara's knees were getting weak, no other man made her feel the way Gil did.

"Bed," she whispered.

Gil smiled, scoped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed, setting her down on it. Gil pulled Sara's shirt off over head, then quickly removed her bra - tossing them both to the floor.

Sara grabbed Gil's belt and pulled him to her. As she unfastened his belt and pants, Sara kissed his belly. Gil's pants fell to the floor Sara stroked his manhood through his boxers.

"Oh Sara," he moaned.

Gil's manhood was throbbing, begging to be released form its prison, Sara obliged. Pushing his boxers to his knees Sara took Gil's manhood into her hands, stroking it, he grunted. Sara fondled is balls as she licked the head of his manhood. Then ever so slowly Sara ran her tongue up and down the length of it and kissed the head.

She took his length into her mouth and sucked as she continued to stroke the shaft, Gil was in ecstasy.

Resisting the urge to release himself Gil moved from her and eased her back on the bed. Kneeling in between her legs Gil inhaled deeply, nothing ever smelled as good to him as Sara did when she was wet and needing him.

She felt herself sink into the bed, floating on and drowning in the feel of his hands on her as he ran them across her belly and down further to the juncture between her thighs. Lightly, he traced over her mound, barely touching her nub, smiling as her legs further apart for him.

Gil's fingers stroked over her nub, mimicking the movement his tongue would soon be making. Gil pulled her nub into his mouth, Sara moaned softly as his tongue dance around her nub. Gil inserted a finger in her, playing with her spot. She arched up, pushing herself closer to him.

Sara was near, Gil released her nub and removed his finger as he motioned for her to move up in the bed, he wanted to be inside her, he wanted to feel her as she came for him. Gil raised above her then he pushed into Sara slowly, feeling her heat surround him, slick rings of muscle clamped tightly over his throbbing manhood and they both groaned at the feel of the other's body.

She felt her chest tighten at the look of ecstasy and desire on his face and knew Gil could see the same on hers. Slowly he pumped in and out of her, because of the attention they had already given each other, it would not take long for either of them to achieve their much needed release. Their groans filled the air as they moved, together, meeting and matching in slow deliberate thrusts their bodies became one.

Gil felt Sara's body tremble then he felt her juices flow out her and cover his manhood. At almost the same time, Gil released himself, Sara felt his release as it filled her.

Gil fell forward, resting on top of her. Their bodies shook, their breaths came in gasps, their hearts pounded. Neither spoke, Sara lovingly ran her fingers through his hair as they lay in the peaceful bliss of the love they had just made. Gil raised his head, kissed her tenderly and moved from her, Sara nestled close to him.

They realized that they never felt this way with others they had been with. Their bodies felt perfect together as he held her close to him, sleep overtook them.

When Gil work he found Sara snuggled close to him, her back against him. His arm was around her, his hand cupped her breasts. Sara moaned quietly as she woke.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Sara smuggled closer to him, she loved the way she felt after they made love.

"Good morning," she said.

Sara giggled, Gil's erect manhood poked at her butt cheeks.

"Nothing a trip to the john won't take care of," Gil said, slipping out of bed and going to the bathroom.

Sara rolled over, the sheet was still warm from where Gil had laid, his pillow smelled like him.

"I'm going to grab a shower," Gil called, "Can't go to class smelling like this."

Sara mumbled something that sounded like "OK" but Gil wasn't sure. Gil showered, wrapped a towel around himself from the bathroom he called, "Your turn."

No answer. Gil walked into the bedroom, he smiled. Sara had wrapped her arms around his pillow and fallen back to sleep. Looking at the alarm he moved a strain of hair and kissed her cheek, there was still two hour before they needed to get going.

"Rest my love," he whispered.

That evening Gil had a night class, Sara decided to take advantage of her "alone time".

She called Sophia, Catherine and Annie and asked them to meet her for dinner. Sara had a wedding to plane and she wanted her friends to help her. All three of the ladies giggled with excitement when Sara told them that she had excepted Gil's proposal.

"Please let me take care of everything," Catherine asked.

Sara excepted, "Just don't go overboard."

Catherine said, "I would never do anything like that. You know me better then that."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Catherine knew that Gil and Sara were outdoor people so she had decided on a garden wedding, and she had the perfect place. The ECLIPSE had a breathtaking beautiful rose garden, in the center of the garden was a white gazebo. It would be a perfect place for the bride and groom to stand while they exchanged vows.

"I have found the perfect place," Catherine told Sara over lunch, "I want to take you and Grissom there tonight. Warrick and I want to take you both to dinner then I'll show you the place."

Sara called Gil and told him of Catherine's plans.

"I just hope she doesn't go overboard," Gil said, "I mean - well we have some money saved but …."

Sara cut him off, "Catherine told me that the wedding and reception was going to be her wedding gift to us, she is paying for everything."

Gil chuckled.

Later that evening Catherine took them to the ECLIPSE and showed them the rose garden.

Warrick looked at Grissom, "What do you think?"

"Not bad," he said.

"NO BAD!" Sara said, standing in the middle of the gazebo, "It's perfect."

The next day Catherine, Sophia, Annie and Sara went dress shopping.

Sophia, who was now in her sixth month, was looking at a dress. "It's a good thing that GOODYEAR makes lovely slipcovers for their blimps," she said laughing.

"You still look great," Annie said.

Each of the ladies picked their dress.

Sara had decided to dress casual. She chose a strapless sheath gown in a light fabric, it had a powder blue sash around the waist. She knew that Gil was going to wear his dark blue suit and a white shirt, she bought him a tie that match the sash.

Two days before the wedding Catherine knocked on Sara and Gil's door.

"I have to show you this," Catherine said, handing them the final plans.

There would be roses - roses of all shades - to decorate the walk way and the gazebo. There would be several large round tables for the guests to eat at, each with a large outdoor umbrella in a pastel color to shade the table.

"I'm going to have the tables covered with a white cloth and over each there will be a pastel colored plastic cover. All the chairs will have white slipcovers with a colored sash that matches the umbrella," Catherine said, simply bubbling with enthusiasm, "All the china will be an off-white with a floral motif."

"It sounds so lovely," Sara said.

"And I found a simply sweet idea for centerpieces on line," Catherine said, showing Sara a picture of a large straw hat that had been turned over and filled with colorful fruits - apples, oranges, pomegranate, mangos and even lemons.

"I love it," Sara said.

Catherine went on to say that she had decided on tea sandwiches, fruit salads, pasta salads, a veggie tray, breads and cheeses. The drinks would consisted of lemonade, fruit punch, wine spritzers, tea and coffee.

"What do you think of this?" Sara asked, "I was looking into garden weddings and instead of a traditional wedding cake I found a cake racks in the shape a pyramid, It is full of frosted cupcakes. There is a single layer on the top for the bride and groom."

"Perfect," Catherine said, "Now all I need to know is what kind of music you and Gil like? I want to have a band there for dancing."

"Honey, what do you think?" Sara asked.

She got no response, Sara turned to see Gil reading a book.

"Gilbert Grissom," Catherine said, "Have you heard one word we said."

"What?" Gil said, looking up from the book.

"We are talking about your wedding," Catherine said, "It would be nice if we had some of your input too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gil said, "It all sounds nice."

"What sounds nice?" Catherine asked, trying to trap him, "The swamp or the bullfrogs?"

Gil laughed, "No, the roses, the way you want to decorate the tables, I like the idea of the eatable centerpieces, the food sounds good and I think cupcakes instead of a traditional wedding cake is fantastic. As far as my input into music - anything slow so I can dance with my beautiful bride."

Sara laughed, she knew all to well that Gil was capable of doing several things at the same time and keeping up with all of them even if it looked like he wasn't.

Catherine looked from Sara to Grissom and back to Sara again, "I think I have been politely put in my place."

Gil smiled, picked up his book and said, "It all sounds perfect."

Sara said, "Don't forget that we are having a rehearsal tomorrow and then Gil and I will be taking everyone to dinner."

"Fantastic," Catherine said, "We will see you then."

The wedding party would consist of Jim and Annie acting as Mother and Father of the Bride: Sophia and Catherine as bridesmaids and Warrick and Nick as groomsmen. Gil and Sara's very good friends, Brian and Jennifer would be best man and matron of honor. Their two little ones, Sharon and Patrick would serve as flower girl and ring bearer.

Two days later the ladies were in one room and the gentlemen in the other dressing. The talk centered - of course - around the wedding, the honeymoon plans and future plans.

"Any plans for little ones?" Catherine asked.

Sara smiled - she and Gil had decided not to tell anyone about the baby yet. "We've talked about them," was all she said.

"You'll make great parents," Annie said.

Sara just smiled.

There was a knock at the men's door.

"Everything's ready," Greg called.

Gil and Brian walked down the isle and took their places.

The judge nodded to the pianist, as she started playing first Sophia - escorted by Nick, then Catherine - escorted by Warrick walked down the isle and to their places. Little Sharon and Patrick came next followed by Jennifer.

The wedding march started, everyone stood and turned to the back. Slowly Sara, on Jim's arm, walked toward Gil.

Gil released a slow sigh. "She is beautiful," he whispered to Brian.

Gil and Sara spoke the vows they had written and Judge Morgan did the legal end of it, when all was done Morgan said, "Ladies and Gentleman - Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom."

The guests were directed to the large tables where the food and drinks waited. Everyone ate and drank as the band played.

"I'll be right back," Gil said to Sara as he stood and walked away.

"Where's he off to?" Jim asked.

Sara shrugged her shoulders.

A short time later a member of the band announced, "At the request of the groom, will everyone please clear the floor."

Gil walked over to Sara, as the band started playing the same song that they first danced to Gil took Sara's hand, "Dance with me."

Sara smiled and followed him to the floor.

Gil pulled her into his arms as they floated around the floor. Gil's hand rested on the small of Sara's back, his thumb tracing a small circle.

"I love you, Mrs. Grissom," he said tenderly kissing her.

"I love you, Mr. Grissom," she said returning his kiss.

Gil let his hand drop to her stomach, "I love you too, little bug."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sara smiled at Gil, "Little bug?"

Gil laughed, "Well we have to call the baby something and I just hate it when people refer to a baby as IT."

"Little bug," Sara said, "I think I like that."

After their dance Gil found Brian.

"Sara and I want to thank you and Jennifer," he said.

"Our pleasure," Brian said.

"Make sure everyone gets enough to eat and drink," Gil said, "It's time for Sara and I to get out of here, we have a train to catch."

"Train?" Jennifer asked, walking up next to her husband.

"Yes," Gil said, "Both Sara and I have always wanted to see the country from a train so we have tickets to go from here to DC, then we are going to spend some time in DC sightseeing then fly back."

"Sounds fantastic," Jennifer said, "I do hope there is some privacy for …. Well you know."

Jennifer blushed.

"The wedding night," Brian said.

Gil chuckled, "We have a sleeping car and yes, it IS very private."

"You know," Brian said, "I have heard of the 'mile high club' but what is it called if you have sex on a train?"

"Brian," Jennifer said slapping him.

"What? You think their not going to have sex?"

"I certainly plan on it," Sara said, walking up next to Gil.

Gil smiled, "So am I."

"Are you really spending your wedding night on a train?" Jennifer asked Sara.

"No," Sara said, "The trip starts tomorrow. We are going home so we can pack. I'm spending my wedding night in my nice comfy king size bed."

Jennifer hugged Sara, "Have a safe trip."

At the house Sara was finishing packing their bags.

"Oh," Gil said, "I talked to Millie. That house you wanted will be available in four months, she said we could have it as soon as they cleaned it."

"I'm so glad," Sara said, "I really like that one."

Gil walked up behind Sara and kissed her neck.

"MMM," Sara said.

"You finished?" Gil asked, kissing her again.

"Almost," Sara said.

"How much longer?" Gil asked nuzzled at her neck again.

Sara turned to face him, kissing Gil passionately she decided that the rest of the packing could wait.

"Close enough," she said, running her hands over his chest.

Gil lift her and carried her to the bedroom. Gil slowly undressed her then he took a step back, marveling at the sight of his naked wife before him. Gil let his hands roam all over her body, cupping a breast as he did. Her breasts felt so small and perfect in his hands. He knew from experience how sensitive and responsive they were.

Sara whispered his name again, shuddering briefly at his touch, and he smiled sliding his hand from her breast and over to her stomach. Sara drew in a breath, held completely under his spell.

Gil eased Sara to the bed. Gil lips found hers, kissing her tenderly. Slowly he kissed his way down to her breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth. Gil moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking on her nipple as his hand traveled down to her womanhood.

As Gil continued to suck at her nipple he let his finger rub against her nub, sending her senses into overload. Gil slid his finger inside of her, feeling her silky wetness.

Sara was floating somewhere between heaven and paradise as Gil massaged her nub with his thumb while he pumped his fingers in and out of her, all the while his mouth never left her nipples.

Gil wanted to be inside her, he entered her, causing her to cry out. He closed his eyes and groaned, relishing at the euphoric feeling he got just from being inside of her.

Sara's breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat, almost losing it right then and there at the sheer pleasure of having his manhood deep inside of her. Instinctively, she slid her hands over his back, as she arched her body to him, wanting as much of him as she could inside her, thrusting her body upward and wrapping her legs around him, begging…demanding for more.

Gil reacted immediately to her movements and his hips bucked in response. Looking down at her, he caught the unbridled desire in her eyes and grinned. He knew that look…the way she parted her lips and stared at him, she was ready.

Gil felt as though their bodies would melt together as they continued to love each other. Panting heavily now, Gil increased his movements, thrusting it into her. Sara moaned, feeling her body shudder and tingle as her orgasm swept through her, feeling her walls tighten around his manhood as she came.

Gil moaned and whispered her name, stopping momentarily to savor the sensation of her orgasm as she spilled her juices onto his manhood while he was inside of her, her walls holding him tight. Gil kissed her tenderly, then he started pumping, Sara moaned loudly, the feel of his manhood stroking inside her already trembling and quivering body sent her into a second climax.

Gil called her name, pushed himself deeply inside her and released himself.

He stayed inside of her for a few moments, keeping his eyes closed as they drifted off to that special place, planting a gentle kiss upon before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

They slept, the sleep that lovers knew, the sleep of total satisfaction.

When Gil woke next morning he found Sara snuggled close to him, her back against him. His manhood was at full length and aching to be inside her again. He reached his arm around her and found her breasts, gently he started to play with her nipples.

Sara moaned quietly as she woke. She started to turn towards him.

"Stay there," he whispered.

Sara smiled, one of his favorite positions was spooning, she knew that was what he wanted. Sara positioned herself so he could enter her. He continued to play with her breasts as he moved in and out of her. Each stroke would hit her spot, soon she was breathing heavily and moaning loudly, Sara exploded, her juices washed out and over Gils manhood.

Between the feel of her juices running down his manhood and the tightening of her cannel around it brought Gil to his climax too.

He withdrew himself from her, she rolled facing him and kissed him.

"What a beautiful way to wake up," she said smiling at him.

"I could not agree more," he told her as he held her close to him.

They nestled close for a bit longer until Sara said, "We really have to get going."

Gil kissed her.

"Grab a shower and I'll finish what you wouldn't let me last night," Sara said, chuckling.

Gil kissed her, "You could have stopped me."

"True," she said, "But I didn't want you too."

A few hours later Mr. and Mrs. Grissom were settling into their sleeper car on the train.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gil and Sara loved the train, the fact that neither of them had ever been on a train only made it more memorable. The view was fantastic and neither could remember a more relaxing or enjoyable trip. They spent two weeks in DC, visiting so many of the places that they had often read about but never seen. Gil went to Quantico and renewed some old friendships. The flight back to Vegas was, with the exception of one thing, uneventful and very restful. All together the honeymoon trip had lasted a month.

On the first day back Annie hosted a birthday party for Jim, everyone was in The Brass's backyard enjoying a cook out and each others company.

"So?" Jennifer asked, "How was it?"

"How was what?" Sara asked.

"Sex on the train," Brain said, laughing.

Jennifer slapped at him, "Brian!"

Brian hugged his wife, "Well that WAS what you wanted to know."

Jennifer laughed, "Yes. But for heavens sake, you don't just blurt it out."

Gil smiled, "You do if you are Brian."

"It was fantastic," Sara said.

Gil kissed her, "Every time with my Sara is fantastic."

"We had to do a little experimenting," Sara told them.

"Experimenting?" Jennifer asked.

Sara laughed, "The bed on the train was not as big as ours, so we did a little inventing."

"Sounds like fun," Sophia added.

"Defiantly," Sara said, "But not as much fun as the plan ride back."

Sara looked at Gil, who suddenly turned a bright red.

"Let me guess," Nick said, "Someone got introduced to the mile high club."

Gil cleared his throat. "So what's been going on while we were away?" Gil said, quickly changing the subject.

Everyone laughed.

"Sophia and I found out we are having a son," Nick said.

"Congratulations," Gil said.

Sara smiled at Gil, he nodded. "There is one other thing," Sara said, "Just a little before the wedding I found out that Gil and I are going to be parents."

Sophia hugged her, "That is so great."

"Way to go, old man," Jim said.

Gil looked at him, "Old man?" They both laughed.

"Well Annie and I have some news too," Jim said.

Catherine looked at her, Annie laughed. "No, I'm not expecting. We have decided to adopt."

"Great," Warrick said, "A baby?"

Jim chuckled, "No. An older child, well actually two children. Jeffery and Jill Morris."

"Jeffery is 12 and Jill is 13," Annie said, "Their parents were killed in an auto accident about a year ago. They had been living with their grandmother but her health is failing and she can no longer take care of them."

"When do we get to meet them?" Nick asked.

"They will be here next Monday," Annie said, "They'll be with us on a trail bases for now."

"You'll make great parents," Jennifer said.

The rest of the evening was spent taking and just enjoying each others company.

It was near midnight. "Sara and I both have classes tomorrow," Gil said, "So we will be saying our good nights."

As they were getting ready for bed Sara said, "I have to go and change all my information over before class so we will have to leave a little early."

Gil nodded, "The world runs on paperwork."

Sara laughed, "No. The world runs on love."

Gil pulled her to him, "Then we should make sure we do out part to keep it going."

"Oh my love," Sara said, "You are reading my mind."

Sara moaned when Gil started kissing all over her body, stopping to tease and caress her breasts. Gil moved further down, kissing her stomach. Sara groaned lightly when he parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her. He slipped another finger inside, making her whimper.

Sara felt like she was drowning in the ocean of passion and desire. "Gil," she moaned when he started licking up and down her swollen folds. Sara ran her hands through his hair and moaned loudly when his lips found the one spot that drove her mad with desire.

Sara felt like she was convulsing into a million pieces her body was sweating, she was moaning, panting and calling out her husband's name as Gil brought her to and then over the brink.

After catching her breath, Sara turned him over on his back and straddled his hips. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his lightly, enjoying the taste of them. Gil groaned when she started kissing and sucking at his nipples. Sara moved down, kissing and licking a path to his manhood.

Reaching it, she pulled it into her mouth and sucked. Gil groaned deeply, his nerve endings on fire. Sara could taste his pre-cum, she raised herself up and lowered her hips down, moaning loudly as Gil entered her. They moaned and groaned as she felt Gil move in and out of her with ease.

He was already beginning to burst, but he needed to hold on, his beautiful wife was making it difficult for him to concentrate, but he wanted to make her climax before he would allow himself too. Gil and Sara were moaning each other's names as their climaxes neared.

Sara rolled over on her back, it was time for Gil to take over.

"Now," she was able to whisper, "Now, I can't hold on much longer."

Gil pounded deeper and harder into her. He groaned. Sara wrapped her arms around his back and screamed as she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. Sara's body was throbbing with passion as she lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. She cried out his name when the first release came with full force.

"Gil!" she called when she came hard. She groaned again when another orgasm hit. He pounded into a few more times before he exploded into her.

Sweaty, exhausted and totally satisfied, Gil rolled off his wife's body and onto the bed, as he reached over and pulled her in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and breathed heavily.

Body functions slowly returned to normal.

"I love you, Mrs. Grissom," Gil whispered.

"MMM, I love you too, Mr. Grissom."

Gil eased his hand to her belly and closed his eyes, "How could life be any better," he said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilog

That Monday everyone was introduced to Jeffery and Jill, the two little ones that Jim and Annie were going to adopt.

"They are so sweet," Catherine said.

"Kinda makes you want one of your own," Warrick said, smiling at her.

"It does," Catherine said, smiling.

Warrick looked at her, "Are you?"

"No. But I think it would be a fantastic idea," Catherine said, with a devilish smile.

Nick and Sophia's son was born two days before he was due, Nick glowed with the pride of a new papa as he showed pictures of DALLAS JAMES STOKES.

"Dallas," Sara said. "What else would a Texan name his son," Gil said, laughing.

"We named him after our fathers," Nick said.

"Makes no difference what you named him," Catherine said, "He is beautiful."

"He is handsome," Nick said, "Girls are beautiful."

Sara's pregnancy was progressing without problems. A week before her due date Catherine announced that she and Warrick were expecting.

Sara's due date came and went, her doctor assured her that the baby was fine and that a due date was just an estimated time for birth.

"If Little Bug has not made her appearance in two weeks we will admit you and induce labor," the doctor told her.

Gil and Sara had found out that "Little Bug" was going to be a girl four months into her pregnancy.

Sara and Catherine were standing in the nursery.

"It is so beautiful," Catherine said, "I love the way you were able to work bugs into it."

Sara laughed, "Not all bugs are nasty and scary."

"Honey," Gil called from the door, "It's time to go."

"Doctor appointment?" Catherine asked.

"No. Retirement party for Professor Jones," Sara said, "How I hate them."

Gil and Sara were stopped at a light when they were rear ended.

Gil slammed the car in park, "You all right?"

"I think so," Sara said.

A very angry man banged on the window, "The light changed you ass."

Gil opened his door and got out, just as he was about to say something the man punched him in his face. Gil lost his balance and fell to the ground. The man walked back to his car, backed up and took off.

"Gil," Sara called.

Gil stood and took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Gil," Sara called again.

"What!" he yelled, still upset by what happened.

Tears fell form Sara's eyes, it was then that Gil realized what he had said to her.

"Hon, I'm sorry," he said, "Forgive me."

Gil walked over to her side and opened the door, Sara started to get up put sat back down.

"I don't think they will have to induce," she said grabbing her stomach.

It was then that Gil noticed she was sitting in a wet spot.

"Oh no," he said, starting to panic.

Sara took his hand, "Calm down Daddy."

It was then that the police and an ambulance arrived. Gil ran to the paramedic, "My wife is pregnant, I think her water just broke."

Sara was loaded into the ambulance and whisked away, the squad car right behind it. As Sara was being prepped Gil gave the officer all the details he could recall.

Two hours later the nurse handed him his newborn daughter.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

THE END


End file.
